The One That Got Away
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: Contains: Shounen-Ai Boy x Boy AbsurdShipping Pearl x Diamond DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE


Contains: Shounen-Ai and Angst.

Contains The Following Shippings:

CommonorShipping (Diamond x Platinum)

Absurd Shipping (Pearl x Diamond)

Pearl's P.O.V

__

Diamond and Pearl's Age: 12

Dia and I were walking around good ol' Twinleaf with our new Pokemon. After our adventure with Platina, we decided to go back home and settle down for a bit. Thank God. It was back to the way things were suppose to be.

Just Diamond and I.

I know it sounds pretty possessive, but I saw him first! He was mine ever since the beginning- I'm not going to share him with anyone, not with any boy or girl!

As we arrived at Diamond's house, we just entered and began to watch T.V. I was sitting on the floor and he was sitting on the couch. It was unusual... mainly because I would be talking and he would just nod and smile, but now, he's been so down, I wonder why-

"I miss Little Miss..." Diamond said.

I went silent, my heart began to twist- wait can hearts do that?

I just snorted "Man Dia, you've been thinking of her quite a lot~!" I then sat on his couch, he looked down blushing, so I just went beside him and nudged on his shoulder and teased "Ooh~ what's this? You got a crush on her~?"

Diamond just looked at me and admitted bluntly "Yeah. I do."

Just as he said it... I felt like time just stopped- y'know? It's like Diamond's lips just stopped movin, the T.V... everything. I don't know why time just stopped-

He then shook me by my right shoulder "P-Pearl-? Are y-you alright? Are you mad?"

I snapped back to reality "W-wha? Mad? Mad about what-"

"For me liking Little Miss..."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Why should I be angry at you? You like her~ so~..."

"I thought you liked her..." Diamond whispered silently

"What!? Me? Liking Platina- Pfft- please. I see her only as a friend, so don't worry~! She's all yours~"

The look on Diamond's face was just precious, I can't help but smile... the look on his face, I want to prolong it...

"We still have her phone number, let's call her~" I encouraged, his face went so flush "Common Dia, otherwise, if you don't do it... I'll have to take matters to my own hands~"

"Pearl- don't-!"

Too late, I crawled to the phone that was right beside the couch, I dialed Little Miss' phone number, Diamond was pleading me not to do this, but I didn't listen.

Their was a dial tone, it rang three times until the sound of Platina's voice was on the other line, "Berlitz Residence, Platinum speaking."

I smirked "Hey Little Miss, it's Pearl~,"

"Oh hey Pearl, how's are you and Diamond, I was just thinking about you two-"

"Hey, be right back for a moment... here, talk to Diamond for a moment~!" I couldn't help but laugh as I throw the phone at him and ran out of the room,

"UWAH~! Pearl- wait I-!" Diamond wailed, he then heard Platina saying 'hello' over the line, so he bravely placed the phone against his ear "H-Hi Little Miss- I-I mean Platina- I mean-!"

I turned around to see Diamond laughing over the line... I smiled just a bit... but I felt sick, sad, I felt like I just wanted to run to the opposite direction...

But I didn't.

~~~

Pearl and Diamond's Age: 14

Diamond was over at my house, the two of us were in my room sitting on the bed.

"Pearl- what do I do? What if I do it wrong?" My best friend persisted,

'seriously Diamond... there's nothing for you to be worried about' I thought to myself as I groaned "Don't worry Diamond, kissing is easy~!"

But my best friend didn't listen, instead, he just shook his head and whimpered "Pearl, this isn't a-a joke- I finally h-had the chance to a-ask her out- what if we kiss, huh!? Wha-... w-wha... what if she doesn't like it-"

My heart twisted, just the reminder of Diamond asking Platinum out... and it was all because of me. Shouldn't I be happy for him? Shouldn't I be happy that Diamond's with Platinum... oh God, my heart... it keeps hurting, why do I feel this way-

"What if L-Little Miss doesn't l-like the date?!" Diamond wailed "W-What if- what if-?!"

"Dammit Dia- no wait- Diamond! Pull yourself together" I shouted as I placed my two hands on his shoulders and shook him frantically. Dammit, why can't he see that he's perfect... why does he worry if he's good enough for Platinum?

"Pearl- wait- I think I'm getting sick-...!"

"Oops, sorry" I scratched behind my head, we both smiled at each other and I just went closer, "Don't worry about the date, you'll do great... I promise you that."

"Really~?"

I smiled and nodded "Really, now... what you REALLY have to worry about... is the kiss"

His face went red, ah right... I almost forgot, we never kissed anyone before~, "Hey, I've got an idea..."

His eyes lit up and looked intrigued "Oh- what scheme are you thinking of this time, Pearl~?" He teased, I just laughed and answered,

"Alright, let's practice kissing~!"

Diamond's eyes then sparkled "Pearl... that's a great idea~! B-... b-but have you ever kissed before-"

I bit my lips and blushed slightly "N-nah~, not really. B-But I've been r-reading a c-couple of books o-on how t-to kiss, I found it laying around Senior Gold's Desk last time we visited Johto~!"

He then nodded his head "Alright Pearl... how do we do it-"

"Well, Platinum would most likely be dominant, so let me lead alright?" I teased, Diamond nodded his head innocently... the two of us smiled...

My heart began to beat fast- is that bad?

I moved my body closer... and Diamond's eyes were closed, by Acerus... this boy is beautiful than any other girl I've seen...

Our lips were only milimeters apart...

I cupped one of Dia's cheeks and stroked it with my thumb, wait- that wasn't on the book- why is my hand doing this-

I just stopped before our lips were about to make contact

The feeling... it was like a drumroll... I felt like I was someone dying in a desert and was drinking water from an oasis... looking down on the water before I take my sip

Finally, I pushed my lips gently towards his...

Time Froze Once Again.

Never have I felt such a sensation, my entire body was pressing against Diamond... we stayed in this position for waht seem like ages... until Diamond pulled away

"H-Haah~... w-wow... that was amazing~!" Diamond said with a faint blush, "I-I think I-I know what to do..."

I got off of him, my mind was still in a daze "Y-Yeah, sure..."

He then giggled softly "Thank you so much Pearl- I can't wait for tonight~! A-Anyways, gotta go, see you~!"

I tried to reach for him, but he was too fast.

I sat on my bed, my fingers circling my lips... the warm feeling on my face never left... I looked to see the kissing book on the floor, there was a bookmark.

I read it... and saw what is said

_The Loving Kiss_

Tenderly Cup The Cheek Of The Person You Love...  
Look At Them... and Gaze Upon The Person You Love And Hold Dear

_Go Close, But Not Too Close. Take In The Feeling Of Anticipation  
And Kiss Them, Love Them With All Of Your Heart.___

My heart stopped and immediately threw the book to the ground... oh God. I-Is that w-why I've been feeling s-so jealous- is that why I stole D-Diamond's f-first kiss!? I-It all makes sense though, I-I always seem more hostile w-with Little M-Miss whenever she's around Dia,

Does that make me a bad person that I want Diamond all to myself...?

~~~

Diamond And Pearl's Age: 20

A Few Months Ago...

It's been ages since Diamond and I have hanged out like this, I really did miss him. Ever since that first date, Platinum and Diamond were together to this day. I've never seen him happier...

But I can't help but feel like a third wheel.

Ever since that day where Diamond and I kissed, everything was so dark. I realized my feelings for him and I let him go. I should've stole him and just claim him all to myself, but... that wouldn't be right.

We were over at my house, we were in the living room. We were just catching up on how we've been.

But... never did I expect as to what he said next.

"Pearl?" Diamond finally said, a smile grew on his face "I know we haven't hanged out like we both promised we would after Platinum and I are together, but I want to ask you something."

"Haha, sure Dia, anything." And I mean, Anything.

"_**I Want You To Be My Best Man**__"_

My heart instantly sank "W-... w-wha...?"

"Platinum and I are getting m-married in a few months, I know it seems rushed, but it feels so right, we've been waiting for this moment and we planned ahead- so it all makes sense! But all I need right now... is you." Diamond said happily "What do you say Pearl...?"

My body wanted to died. I just wanted to disappear. I wanted to shake him, scream at him, telling him that he's making the wrong decision...

But I saw his happy face,

How Could I Say No?

-

Present...

The moment of truth. Diamond, the one I love with my heart and soul is getting married to Platinum Berlitz. It took a lot of willpower just to drag myself over to the wedding... everything in my body is failing me. My heart. My soul. My Mind.

Everything is dying.

Diamond and Platinum rented the old church in Jubilife City, it was to represent the town they first saw each other and met. The three of us went on an adventure...

I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the wedding ceremony to start, Maylene the Maid Of Honor then walked in and said "Best man~? The groom wants to see you" the look on her face doesn't seem all too good...

What happened?

"Alright, I'm on my way" I replied, so I stood up immediately and hastily went to Diamond's room. I entered the room and closed the door behind me... I turn around to see Diamond in a Suit.

By Acerus, he looks beautiful...

"P-Pearl-" His voice was so shaky- he looks as if he was about to cry

"Dia- no wait, Diamond, what's wrong?"

He sat on the bed with his arms on his knees, burying his face into his hands "Oh God, Pearl... Pearl, w-what do I do...?"

I began to walk to his side and sat beside him, I placed on hand on his back and soothling asked "Come on Diamond, what's wrong?"

Diamond the lifted his head and looked at me, "Pearl- w-what if I fuck up, what if I fuck up our lives? Our marrige in the future? A-Anything could go wrong-! What do I do?!" He then pants heavily, recollecting his calculative mind "What if she finds out that I'm not good enough- what if she leaves me- that I'm just some commonor to her?! What if-"

All logic escaped me. I pulled Diamond into my arms and embraced him tightly. My heart never felt so calm in such a long time... ever since Diamond and Platinum got together, we never do anything like this anymore...

I then... took this oppurtunity to tell him how I felt ever since I met him...

"Diamond, you are the greatest person I have ever met in my whole entire life. You always amaze me at every point and turn, my heart will always be yours, as well as my heart, soul and mind. You are everything to me... you're perfect, Diamond... and don't you ever, **Ever** forget that."

I then pulled back... finishing with,

"I Love You."

Diamond looked straight into my eyes, I smiled sincerely to him...

"I love you too" Diamond responded. My face went white,

"R-Really?"

"Uh-huh" Diamond nodded, he then laughed "You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for."

... and just like that, my universe ended.

I then coughed, trying to stop myself from crying" S-So are y-you ready t-to go...?"

"Yeah... you saved me yet again, Pearl~!" Diamond said happily "To think... if it wasn't for you who forced me to talk to Platinum over the phone and teaching me how to kiss, everything never would have happened."

He then got up and fist pumped with my back turned "Let's do this..." he turns around and smiled... "Let's do this together."

I sat with my arms on my knees, I smiled and nodded "Yeah, together!"

~~~

A Few Hours Later...

The Opening Of The Wedding Ceremony Happened, all of the Grooms man walked in with the Bride's maids. I walked in with the Maid Of Honor and went to Diamond's side, who was standing patiently,

He turned around to smile at me, I smiled back.

Platinum walked in... and his attention went to her immediately. She entered with a gorgeous white dress... I saw the look on Diamond's face, his eyes. It was like we were ten all over again.

~~~

A Few Hours Later...

As the Wedding ceremony was about to end...

The Priest spoke "And if there be a reason for these two should not wed together, speak your mind now, or forever hold your piece."

I was about to open my mouth, wanting to stop this whole entire thing. I want to pull Diamond away and keep him all to myself. I knew I love Diamond more than anyone, including Platinum. I saw the good in him, I was there for him... I loved him first. I took his first kiss-

But I went silent.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife! You May Kiss The Bride."

Diamond smiled and went close to Platinum's face... her eyes were closed, his lips were slightly closing in and cupped one of her cheeks and gently stroked it with his thumb... he then closed in for a kiss.

The Same Way Diamond And I First Kissed.

After the Wedding Party... Diamond and Platinum were walking down the church steps, running down and into the car...

I walked outside and leaned on one of the pillars of the church... I smiled as I saw Diamond look at me...

I nodded as our eyes met, he nodded as well.

And with that, Diamond and Platinum drove off into the sunset.

Everyone cleared out... I walked into the church, everything was empty. I sat down on one of the church chairs, I placed my arms on my knees and buried my face into my hands...

Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

I knew I could've stopped it. I knew I could've took Diamond for myself... we would've been happy...

All of my feelings ran loose, I screamed and wailed as if I was 14 again, I cried in my sleep that day when I kissed Diamond.

But Diamond was so happy, happier with her than me... how could I ever compete with **That**?

So I knew...

I knew I never stood a chance if I were to take Diamond for myself...

Because Platinum had Diamond as soon as he laid eyes on her, I finally gave him away to someone else. He was no longer mine. I should feel good... right...? Sharing is cairing.

I sacrificed my own happiness... for Diamond's... and that's all that matters... his happiness. His happiness was all that was ever in my mind because I love him this much. I willingly let him go so that he could be happier... with someone else.

And I will always love him, forever and always.

But the tears never stopped.

And I Knew Why.

**I Was Officially Alone.**


End file.
